Clothes are overrated, Panties are debated
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Hermione and Fleur have never meet or have they. Set after the TWT in year four. Song is Lil Wayne PMW. Very Mature words are in here you no like then walk away now. Lemon Alert all kids stay away.


** Title - Clothes are overrated, Panties are debated  
Pair - Hermione/Fleur  
Author - WDG  
Note - Also if i get the year wrong forgive me i can't remember some of the years from harry potter so if i get them confused please let me know. Also i do not own the song in this it is lil wayne PMW.**

*****************************************************

It was the end of Hermione's fourth year and she and her family had went to pairs for a vacation.

Walking along the streets of pairs in dark blue jeans and a white button up, with the sleeves rolled up and a gold and red tie around her neck, and her ipod blaring in her ears as she read was probably not the best thing to do. Sure she could put the book down but why would she, or she could turn down the music so she could hear the world around her and not walk into something but why should she.

After all Hermione Granger was a head strong girl and trusted her senses very well music and book not much of a bother to her. However her senses would soon lead her astray.

Hermione never once took her eyes off the book in front of her eyes glued to the pages. Her ipod playing something she hoped her parents would never hear. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail to keep the bushiness of it under control.

Yet as she was walking down the streets of pairs something bumped into her and sent her to the floor ear phones falling out of her ears and book falling to the ground with her. A soft form above her made her look up, blue eyes held her own for the longest of times before she scowled and pushed the person away.

She knew those eyes, Fleur was staring at her still when she got up and picked up her book. Turning of her ipod she shoved it into her pocket and turned to the veela girl.

High heels, white panty hoes, blue skirt, and a white blouse made up the French witches clothes, her prefect form feeling them out nicely. " 'Ermione what brings you to France" said Fleur.

Hermione pulled her eyes away from the legs of the other witch to look at the blue eyes of the witch before speaking " I don't see how it is any of your business Fleur, but if you must know i am on vacation" Hermione didn't know what it was about the French witch that made her want to smack that smirk off her face but she just didn't like her, it was like a push and pull kind of force.

Fleur smiled and began walking alongside Hermione as the walked along the streets once more "Still don't like me i see Ermione" said the French witch as she pulled the girl with her towards her house.

"Hey.... let go Hey Fleur let the fuck go" Hermione all but growled out as they reached the door to big house. Fleur dragged Hermione in and let her go once inside.

Hermione glared at the witch before darting forward book falling out of her hands and hitting the ground. Grabbing the blond by her hair gently she pulled her into a rough kiss. It was always like this, it had been two weeks really.

Fleur's parents weren't home so when the time came they came here. Fleur would pretend it was the first time they meet no matter where they were. Hermione would fight, bitch, yell and etc. until the door was closed then the game was on.

Rough and fast , slow and soft it never mattered which way. The walk up the stair was always the hardest because they never let go of each other desperate for the contact.

Throwing the blond veela on the bed she pulled out her ipod and set it up, playing the song she had been listing to.

_ "Oh yes I love her like..._

Oh yes I love her like...egyptian, you want a description?her body's sickening i can be her prescription i can be her physician. sexual healing i can be her religion and nows kneeling, praying to the ceiling i bless her as if she must be the weather, i dress her, i am her sleeves i am her feathers, shes fly, flyer than you and flyer than me.

Fleur reached up and grabbed the tie around Hermione's neck roughly pulling the brown haired girl too her with force.

_I love her, she loves me too. i love her three times more than her mom time would tell that im the nigga that she should we should be wherever she wanna be on a late night mid day am just say when and i know i be with cavemen but nevermind them shes poison and i am michael giffin, see i know that yall dont here me but she does we does, what grown folk do when they had to much to drink and i think we had to much to drink_

Hermione pulled of Fleur high heels and rubbed the feet softly, she had a thing for legs and feet especially Fleur's legs and feet, soft skin and toned muscle beneath flexing in her hands.

_(Oh yes I love her like...)  
pussy , Money, Weed, pussy , Money, Weed, pussy Money, Weed_

Oh yes I love her like I ought too  
I see you at the alter mrs. carter  
I see you with my daughter  
Or son, more than one  
Maybe five like the Jacksons  
Or John Paxson  
Just dont let`em fuck up the mansion  
And daddy will be home later on  
Smelling like the cologne  
That I put on this morn  
And I hope that you smell like womans soap  
And shampoo and lotion  
And perfume and candles  
And ima run thru that pussy like a vandal  
Yes, im nasty as a Scorpio  
But ima lucky Libra  
Got her wet like shes sweating out a fever, WOW!  
Leave her to me and she'll be smiling  
Every single time you see her  
From ear to ear  
I wanna be beside her when she sleep and she lay  
Or we can stay awake and watch the next day  
Clothes are overrated, panties are debated  
Einstein..her head is the greatest

Hands pulled at clothing making it rip in some places until it was off of the others respected body. Fingers, hands, tongues and all began to explore the skin found beneath.

_(Oh yes I love her like...)  
pussy, Money, Weed, pussy, Money, Weed, pussy, Money, Weed_

Oh yes I love her like her dad told her  
No man would ever love her oh and  
I better be the only man  
Sticking it, licking it like an envelope  
Mailing it, sealing it, read it  
I have written down victoria's secret  
Dont tell nobody, dont share your body  
With nobody, not even a finger  
I will cut it off and let him keep it  
That as for weezy, baby  
And at my station we have sex orientation  
When I hit it she squint like them orient asians  
I do me, I say hey miss chung lee  
I like to see your booty  
Roll like sushi, im tryin to dip my celery  
Up in her blue cheese  
Ah's, oo wee's, wa la's, ta da's  
Mhm's, ah ha's, oh yea's, never oh no's  
Until I have to go, and then its never oh no  
I tell her dont cry, I be back like the electric bill  
And when she butt naked she dress to kill!

(Oh yes I love her like...)  
pussy , Money, Weed, pussy, Money, Weed, pussy, Money, Weed  
Oh, oh yes I love her like... 

Fleur legs wrapped around Hermione's waist arms around her neck, moaning with each thrust the brunette used to push their hips together and thrust the flesh colored toy in and out them. It was slow but hard, the bed creaking with protest at the rhythm they used.

Hands fisted hair, sweat collected on their bodies, and nails dug into soft flesh. Moans could be heard over the song playing in the room. It didn't stop them though.

The sheets where ruined having been tore, even the bed spread was tossed to the floor with carelessness. Clothes strew about the room, the sun was going down but the speed stayed the same slow and hard. But never enough for either to go over the edge that had built up.

Finally after what seemed like forever Hermione grabbed Fleur hips roughly and pulled her into her lap the toy being used sinking deeper into her and Hermione both, letting out a moan. Hermione began to lift Fleur up and down faster then before, letting her head watching the breast swaying up and down as a result.

Fleur's head had tipped back her blond hair cascading down her back, her right arm moved so her hand could pull on the tie still around Hermione's neck "Faster" she breathed out in a panting breath. Her legs pulling Hermione closer her feet locking behind her back "Harder".

Hermione picked up the pace lifting the French girl up and down faster slamming her own hips up when she came down harder. Loving the feel of the legs around her and the locking of the feet pressed into her back that was already red from the rough nail marks on it.

With one last push both cried out and fell of the edge of bliss. Coming to Hermione disentangled herself from Fleur and took the toy out of them both before collapsing beside her own the bed pulling the covers back to the bed she lay there with her arms around the witch. She was about to fall asleep when a soft hand pulled her face to stare into deep blue eyes.

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips softly " I love you Ermione, wither you hate me or not"

Hermione stared at the French witch with wonder before smiling herself "I love you to Fleur, and i don't hate you...at least not fore really but it is fun to play out little game no"

Fleur smiled and nodded before cuddling up with the book smart girl breathing in Hermione's scent she smiled.

Hermione smiled herself and pulled her closer before letting sleep consume her mind as well.

********************************************

Looking in of the destruction of her oldest child's room should have made her mad but the couple laying on the bed put her heart at ease so leaving them be she walked over to the strange device still playing and unplugged it making the noise stop before leaving the room.

**END.**


End file.
